All In to the End of Time
by writeallnight
Summary: The place where I'm storing my Densi drabbles, such as they are. Chapter 5: Kensi tells Deeks about her conversation with Nell in "Fortune Favors the Brave."
1. All Dressed Up

A/N: A little post ep for "Provenance." There was so much being said that wasn't being said so I went ahead and said it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Deeks."

"It really hurts!"

"You were fine half an hour ago!"

"Well I had adrenaline coursing through my veins then. Now it's worn off and I'm in pain."

Kensi rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to the parking lot. "I really think you're all right."

"She kicked me right in my manhood Kensi. You have no idea what that's like."

"Well thank god for that. You're welcome, by the way, for saving your ass," she thought for a second, "and manhood. Again."

"Good thing we stopped keeping score a long time ago," he said with a grin.

"Yeah good thing because I think we know I'd be winning."

"Truer words were never spoken Fern."

"Do not start that again," she said, getting into the car.

"You love it and you know it." He climbed in next to her and did a double take when he dropped his bag into the back seat. "Kens? What is that?"

"Oh, I changed in the car before. I forgot the dress was still in here. I guess I could take it back inside before we leave."

"Oh, no, don't do that," he said quickly.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Why?"

"We'll just bring it back tomorrow. C'mon. Let's go home. I'm starving. You want pizza? Ooh, what about that new sushi place down the street?"

She smirked as she mentally put things together. "You like that dress. You're totally turned on by it."

"What? No!"

"Don't you lie to me Martin Deeks. I saw how you looked at me. That was your, 'I want to rip your clothes off' face."

"I don't have a—"

"Baby. Come on."

"I mean…as far as undercover outfits go, that one is pretty badass," he admitted. "I told you you looked hot. And sexy. Did I say sexy? Because if I didn't I should have. Extremely sexy."

"So what are you saying, you'd like it to make an appearance in our bedroom in the near future?"

"Well…I definitely wouldn't hate it," he said carefully. "If that's something you're comfortable with."

"Oh, if I'm comfortable with it?"

"Yes."

"Okay and what will you be wearing in this scenario?"

"Me?"

"Well I don't want to be all dressed up with nowhere to go by myself. Have you given any thought as to what your attire will be in this situation?"

"I can't say I have. Did you have something in mind?"

"Magic Marty," she said immediately. "The black one. With the suspenders."

"But the suspenders chafe!"

"And you think that dress doesn't?"

He sighed. "Fine. Magic Marty it is."

"Good." Kensi looked extremely pleased with herself.

"So when we get home…dinner and then costume party?" Deeks asked hopefully.

"Oh you want to do this tonight?" Kensi said, pulling onto the freeway. "I thought you were injured. Are you sure your uh, 'manhood' is going to be good to go?"

"I think for that dress he can rally."

"Good to know."

The dress never ended up going back to the mission.

* * *

A/N: I'll let you decide what "the black one" is and why the suspenders chafe. Leave your love in the reviews!


	2. Afterboom

A/N: "Mother" was literally BEGGING for a post ep so here you go. There's so much to explore from that episode and I'm curious to see what comes of it in "Answers" next week! Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god are you okay?!" Kensi couldn't stop running her hands over his body, searching for any kind of injury. It was impossible that he could be all right after that. It was impossible that they were both still breathing. "Nell, I've got him. We're all right."

"I'm okay. Baby I'm fine," he gasped, still pressed flat against the door as she hung up the phone.

"Oh god. Oh my god." She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his desperately. "I love you," she said between kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said. "Wow. Okay."

It was a long minute before either of them were able to sit up, both of them shaking as the adrenaline wore off. "Deeks, I really thought—"

"I know, me too." He barked out a laugh. "That was the freaking coolest thing I've ever done in my life and no one is ever going to believe it."

"I don't believe it and I lived it," she said.

"Tell me the truth, you didn't actually think that was going to work right?"

She shook her head. "It was all I had. I wasn't leaving without you."

"You're so crazy," he said, pulling her into his chest.

Her phone rang, Sam's name coming up on the caller ID. Hetty was fine. Everyone was safe.

It was Kensi who stood up first, the reality of truly needing the bathroom finally setting in full force. She reached down a hand to pull Deeks up and he winced as he got to his feet. "You good?" she asked anxiously, worry slamming through her again with dizzying force. "You said you were all right."

"Yeah, mighta pulled a muscle or two." He grimaced as he rolled out his shoulders with a loud pop. "Or all of them."

She turned him around, lifting his shirt to check his back. "You look like you got a bad sunburn back here too." Her fingers gently caressed the back of his neck. The skin was red but didn't look much worse than a long day at the beach. "Come on. Let's get you home."

"Babe we need to debrief."

"You're all done for today," Kensi said firmly. "Whatever we need to do to wrap this all up can wait until tomorrow."

"Works for me," Deeks said.

They were silent as they drove home, both of them trying to process the events of the day. Every time Kensi thought about peeling back the map and finding their wedding picture her heart jumped into overdrive. Without even looking her hand sought Deeks' and he immediately entwined his fingers with hers, squeezing gently.

This one had been close. Way too close. Yes, death had been on the table in the past, but today had been a whole new level of terror. The thought of leaving him behind, watching the whole building go up in flames with him inside…it was horrible. All the times before had been accidents, catastrophes that she couldn't do anything about. This time…this time she would have had to live with 'what if's' forever. What if she'd found the picture sooner? What if she'd made him stay with her instead of going off on his own? What if they'd gotten there five minutes earlier, in time for the bomb squad to help? The list was endless and terrifying.

"You hungry?" Kensi asked when they got home.

Deeks shook his head. He looked completely exhausted. "I think I'm just going to shower and get in bed."

She didn't blame him. The thought of food wasn't super appealing to her either. "I'll take Monty out. Go relax. If you change your mind we'll order something."

She took Monty for a quick walk. He deserved a longer one but Kensi felt an urgency to get back to her husband. By the time she returned he was already in bed, the TV providing quiet background noise. She immediately stripped off her clothes, throwing on a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts and joined him, snuggling up into his side.

"So, wildest day ever?" Deeks asked, his thumb rubbing absent-mindedly up and down her arm.

"God that list is getting so long." The fact that they even had a list in the first place was troubling in and of itself.

He shifted and grunted in pain. "Your back still hurting?" she asked.

"I'm just sore. It's fine."

"Lay down," she said, moving out of his arms and tapping the bed. "I'll give you a back rub."

"Well I won't say no to that." He flipped onto his stomach, hands going underneath his chin as she began to knead into his muscles. She was careful to avoid the reddened skin at the nape of his neck and the small of his back where his t-shirt had ridden up during their escape. A thought struck her and she slipped off the bed and into their bathroom. "Where are you going?" Deeks asked.

She came back with a bottle of aloe in hand. "I just want to put something on these burns," she said, gently rubbing the tender skin. "Feel okay?"

"So good," he mumbled.

She spent a little longer working on his back before pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "I love you," she said softly.

He rolled over and stared up at her, reaching a hand up to stroke her face. "I love you so much."

As his hands found the hem of her t-shirt a part of her wondered if they had "I'm glad you're not dead sex" a little too often, but a larger part of her desperately needed that closeness to him right now, and she knew he needed it too.

Some time later she traced patterns with her fingers on his chest. "Deeks?"

"Mm?" he said drowsily.

"I um, I might have not been totally honest before."

His eyes opened fully. "Wait, you mean I haven't been a very bad boy?"

She smacked him gently. "No I mean…about the kids thing."

She felt him still. "Oh. Well, that's okay. It was a tense moment, you were just trying to get us through it."

"I just…Deeks." She sat up fully so she could really look at him. "I can't homeschool them. I don't know what I was thinking. I hated school. And I have to go to work or I'm going to go out of my mind. So maybe the van thing could be like…summers only?"

He laughed. "I think I can work with that."

"I definitely meant the other part," she said, entwining her hands with his. "I want to have kids with you. I'm sure this time. I really, really want that. However it looks."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." His lips captured hers once and then again, and then he was pushing her back against the pillows, his hand trailing down her thigh.

"Oh you meant like right now?" Kensi said breathlessly.

"I mean I'm ready if you are."

She looked up at him, his eyes so full of love. He was going to be a great dad. "Yeah. I'm ready."

* * *

A/N: Yeah I wrote a dirty line. Kind of. It's not really dirty. That's not my wheelhouse. Ah well. Leave your love in the reviews!


	3. When You Come Home to Me

A/N: Just had to write a little fluff for "Watch Over Me" since Deeks didn't make an appearance.

* * *

Kensi heard the door alarm beep and did a little gasp, looking at Monty with wide eyes. "Daddy's home!" she said, pitching her voice high, the way she always did when talking to their fur baby. "Go get him!"

Monty wagged his tail and leapt off the couch with a bark, bounding toward the front door. "Hey buddy. Were you a good boy today?" Deeks asked him.

Kensi heard him drop his bag and kick off his shoes before he joined her in the living room and collapsed on the couch next to her, a hand rubbing Monty's head as the dog aggressively tried to cuddle close to him. "Hey baby." Kensi leaned in for a peck on the lips. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting," Deeks said.

She knew he hated going back to LAPD. The mental and emotional toll it took was almost always worse than the physical. There was a reason he'd stuck with NCIS for so long and most of it had to do with reliability and trust within the team. She gently played with a few of his curls. "You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, rubbing a hand across his face, a sign of his stress. "Nah. Not worth talking about."

"There's dinner in the kitchen."

"I grabbed a burger a couple hours ago."

He lapsed into silence and she let him be, just running her fingers comfortingly through his hair while he processed through the day. Finally he took a breath and seemed to come back into himself. "How were things today?"

"Fine. I missed you."

"Everybody made it through the day all right?"

She knew he worried when he wasn't with them. He hated leaving her with someone else to watch her back. And honestly, she hated when he was gone too. At least he knew she was safe with whoever she paired off with for the day. When he went back to LAPD, there was nobody there to watch his back.

But they'd survived without one another before and they'd do it again. "You will never guess what Hamilton's doing now," she said with a grin.

"Miss America pageants?"

"Yoga."

Deeks wrinkled his nose. "Yoga? Like tantric yoga?"

"Babe, we've talked about this. Tantric yoga is not like tantric sex."

"It is if you do it naked. And you didn't answer the question."

Kensi swatted him. "Regular yoga. At least…" she paused. "I think so. I didn't ask. It's for anger management."

"Ah. Maybe you should start doing more of that."

"I'm not doing naked yoga Deeks."

"Not even if I do it too?"

"You know I can tell you had to reign in your Deeks-ness today because it is all coming out now."

"You missed me and you know it." He grinned and settled deeper into the couch, letting Monty climb up next to him and put his head in his lap. "What else happened?"

"Well Callen teamed up with Fatima. She seems good. A little more…wise. But good."

"Glad to hear it." His eyelids fluttered closed then open again, his head bobbing slightly.

"Oh! I set a car on fire!"

His eyes popped back open. "You what?"

"Not my car. Someone else's car. As a diversion."

"Is this what happens when I leave you alone for one day? Arson and property damage?"

"Well it worked!"

"Wow. Good thing for you I came along when I did otherwise who knows what kind of life of crime you would have turned to."

"It was a good idea!"

"I'm not doubting that, I'm just saying it seems like you liked it a little too much. Kind of like how you enjoy kicking dudes in the nuts!"

"Only when they deserve it!"

"I would like to refer you to my earlier yoga comment."

"I would like to refer you to sleeping alone on the couch tonight."

"Okay, okay! So what happened after you set the car on fire?"

As she talked she felt his body begin to relax, the tension of the day leaving him, his head settling against her shoulder as she continued to gently play with his curls. "Aidan's in town."

"Oh?" he asked, eyes closed. "That's cool."

"He's going to Pensacola. Sam's thrilled. Well, as thrilled as Sam gets."

"Mhm."

She smiled as his breathing evened out. "Hetty hired a troupe of dancing monkeys to replace Eric and Nell."

"Good."

"And I taught Monty how to do the dishes so we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Mmm."

"And I've decided to change careers and become an influencer. I'm going to have my own instagram. And a youtube. And a twitter."

Silence. She looked down at him, his mouth hanging slightly open, Monty asleep in his lap and smiled. This was home.

* * *

A/N: Leave your love in the reviews!


	4. Happy Coronaversary

A/N: I absolutely did not want to write a Corona story but here we are. While this is a very fluffy take on the situation, rest assured I completely understand how serious this is, I am safely quarantined at home, and encourage everyone else to do the same. This is just for fun. Enjoy the slightly smexy shenanigans.

* * *

"Deeks, what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked, his face arranged in that particularly annoyed look he saved especially for the most dramatic member of their team.

"Social distancing," Deeks said, or rather, called, from halfway across the room.

At some point before everyone's arrival that morning he'd dragged his desk as far away from the rest as he could get it and then taped off a large circle around it. "It's for everyone's safety," he told them.

"It's six feet Deeks, not a football field," Callen said. "Besides, we've been together every day this week. If one of us has it, we all have it."

"Tell that to Eric. He locked himself in Ops and won't open the door for anyone except Nell. And even she has to wash her hands three times first," he said.

"I sing the chorus of 'Cell Block Tango' from Chicago," Nell said from where she was leaning against the corner of Callen's desk, flicking through her tablet. "He'd better knock it off soon or _he's_ going to have it coming."

"Is he doing this at home too?" Sam asked.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "He's slept in the guest room every night this week. Only Monty is allowed to visit."

"Isn't it your anniversary today?" Callen asked.

"Yes it is."

"How are you…never mind," he said.

"Oh that's right! Happy Anniversary you two!" Nell said. "Are you doing something fun to celebrate?"

"Well we were planning to go up to San Diego this weekend, but I guess we'll be doing take out at home instead," Kensi told her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Deeks hollered.

Kensi turned around and gave him a look. "We're questioning why I decided to marry a crazy man a year ago!"

"Daisy land? Do you mean Disneyland? That's closed because of the virus!" Deeks yelled back.

She turned back and looked at her colleagues. "Do you think it's too late for an annulment?"

"Considering what you two get up to in the burn room I think that's out," Nell said.

"You think that's bad, you've never caught them at the bar after hours," Callen said with a smirk.

"Your lease doesn't extend to the bar so I don't know why you come down in the first place!" Kensi said with a glare.

"You have good snacks down there. Deeks said it was fine."

"During business hours! Not in the middle of the night!"

Sam stood, grabbing his bag. "Yeah I'm going to social distance from all of you. I'll be in the upstairs office if anybody needs me."

"Sam? Where ya going?" Deeks yelled. "Are you getting coffee? Can you get me a latte? One of those ones with the little happy faces on them? From down the street? Sam? Buddy?"

* * *

Kensi had had absolutely enough of this charade. Sometimes Deeks took his performance art too far and this time the humor had worn thin about the time he started insisting they take separate cars to work. So tonight, she was taking matters into her own hands.

She stopped outside the guest room door a little after nine. Monty wandered into the hallway and looked up at her hopefully. "Sorry buddy. Mom and Dad need some alone time tonight."

Opening the door she stepped into the room and closed it tightly behind her. "Baby, I told you we—" Deeks' protest died immediately as she dropped her bathrobe to the floor to reveal one of his favorite nighties, the one with a whole lot of lace and not much else.

"Happy Anniversary," she said. "I know we can't go away for our weekend like we planned, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun anyway." She batted her eyes at him. "Do you want to make a quarantine baby with me?"

"Oh heck yes," he said, throwing aside the book he'd been reading.

She smiled and took a step back. "It's too bad we have to keep a social distance of six feet."

"You've been saying all week that it doesn't apply to couples who live together. I think maybe you're right."

"Mmm…I don't know. I'm starting to think _you're_ right. Better safe than sorry." She reached behind her back for the doorknob but Deeks bounded out of bed and caught her hand, pressing her up against the door.

"Don't toy with me Fern," he growled.

"I'm not the one who's been playing games all week," she told him.

"Do I look like I'm playing now?" His eyes were dark and she felt a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

She cleared her throat, not ready to give in so easily. "I don't know, you've been pretty difficult to deal with lately. Maybe it's my turn to social distance."

He leaned close, hands trailing slowly up her sides. "I bet I can find a way to make it up to you."

"Oh you think so?"

"Mhm I do."

His lips found hers, hot and wanting, and she gave in completely, letting him pick her up and carry her to the bed. He set her down and then knelt in front of her, pulling off his t-shirt before he ran a hand up her leg, toying with a ribbon by her hip. "You picked this one on purpose."

"Yes I did."

"You know how I feel about this one."

"I do."

"You played dirty."

"I got what I wanted didn't I?"

"Will you still love me when the Corona gets me?"

"Deeks." She grabbed his arm and fixed him with an extremely serious look. "Shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

A/N: I figure the team is probably considered essential personnel since bad guys likely don't care about quarantines. Hence why they're in the office. Hope you enjoyed. Leave your love in the reviews!


	5. How to Say Goodbye

A/N: I'm really sad Nell is kind of leaving folks. Like really sad. Ugh.

* * *

"So, you want to tell me what's wrong now?" Deeks asked as he drove them toward home.

Kensi scoffed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat."I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."

"You basically missed the whole briefing this morning. You spent the whole day looking like someone just told you there wouldn't be any more episodes of Queer Eye. And you were distracted at the bar."

"No I wasn't. I was fun."

"No, you were Fake Fun Kensi. I know the difference."

She raised her eyebrows. "Fake Fun Kensi?"

"Yeah."

"Uh huh. What exactly is Fake Fun Kensi?"

"Fake Fun Kensi is the persona you put on when you're upset but you don't want anyone else to know about it."

"I don't do that."

"Yes you do."

She glared at him. "Prove it."

"Okay when you're Fake Fun Kensi you laugh at all the right times."

"What?"

"Real Kensi laughs when she thinks something's funny. Which is way more often than they actually are funny. But Fake Fun Kensi laughs when everybody else laughs."

"Deeks you're making this up."

"Nope, I'm serious. You end up buying everybody drinks because you keep going to the bar so you can think by yourself. And you don't stop me from telling embarrassing stories. Like tonight I told everybody about us almost getting caught by Callen in the boat shed shower and you didn't even get mad."

"Oh."

She didn't say anything as he put the truck in park. "So. You want to tell me?"

Kensi sighed, fiddling with the straps on the bag in her lap. "Nell's leaving."

That took him by surprise. "Like…leaving to go home today? Or for a vacation?"

Kensi just looked at him, tears springing to her eyes. He shook his head in disbelief. "Not like…_leaving _leaving?"

Kensi shrugged and wiped her eyes, voice breaking a little as she spoke. "She says she doesn't want to be an analyst anymore. That it's too hard."

"Oh babe." Deeks unbuckled and got out of the truck, walking around to her side and opening her door so he could hug her.

"She cornered me this morning in the armory. That's why we were late to the briefing. I tried to talk her out of it, she's had such a rough year, but you know what she's like when she's made up her mind."

"I mean, you can't blame her. Maybe she needs something less demanding right now what with her mom and her sister and everything."

"We're her family. If she leaves…"

"She's got Eric babe. And she'll still have all of us, but without the stress of life or death situations."

"We need her." She sniffed, tears still flowing freely.

Deeks ran a hand comfortingly up and down her arm. "I know."

"I wasn't there for her. If she felt like she had someone she could talk to; if I'd just been a better friend, maybe she would stay."

He pulled her into another hug. "Kens you've been a great friend to her."

"I don't want her to go," Kensi said, her voice muffled against his shirt.

"Hey." Deeks pulled back and wiped away some of her tears, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Sometimes people have to make choices, tough choices, for themselves. If it's Nell's time to go, you have to let her."

Kensi looked up at him through watery, red eyes. "I can't lock her in the Burn Room?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that's called abduction." He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "It's going to be all right."

"I know."

"Come on." He pulled her to her feet. "I'm starving. Pizza?"

"Uh uh. My choice tonight."

"Why do you get to pick?!"

"Because you almost died twice today."

"You almost died too!"

"Mmm…" She wrinkled her nose. "I don't think so."

"That whole house was wired, if it had gone up we all would have been toast."

"Yeah but that was only one time. Which actually makes your total three near death experiences. My choice."

* * *

A/N: Leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
